


Cast Away: From a Certain Point of View

by KiKi37



Series: Cast Away Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Tropes, Alternate Universe, Desert Island, F/M, Slow Burn, Ultra Slow Burn Seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi37/pseuds/KiKi37
Summary: Kylo Ren is an acclaimed and respected author, one of the presenters at the Organa Publishing Writer’s Retreat at the Skywalker Island Resort.  Rey Niima is an aspiring fantasy writer, attending the dream-come-true, week-long retreat.Stunning purple sunsets and cool ocean breezes. All-Rey-can-eat buffets, white sand beaches and clear, starry nights.Aberrant and volatile tropical storms. Unstable and capricious ocean currents.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Cast Away Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. fits and starts

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Welcome back to my Alternate Universe! This work is a companion piece to my first fic, _Cast Away: A Star Wars Story_. It is the same story, from Ben’s point of view. If you have not read that, you may find yourself lost at times with this one, as I will not always retread background that was already covered in the other story. I definitely recommend reading that one first.
> 
> As before, I have chosen not to tag most plot points, and will not be including trigger warnings, because I don’t like spoilers. If you are easily triggered, this may not be the fic for you. It will touch on some mature themes. 
> 
> Updates won't be on a set schedule.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! And may the Force be with you, always!

“I already know what you’re going to say, so don’t even bother. I won’t hear it.” She extracted a small stack from her leather carryall and pushed the papers toward him. “Take a look at these.”

Ben sighed, but pushed back his empty plate and picked up the pile, to rifle through. They were printed digital messages. 

_**********_

_I am so looking forward to the writer’s retreat this year! Imagine my delight to finally see Ben’s name on the list of presenters!_

_It will be wonderful to catch up. Please send my regards to Han._

_~Lando_

_**********_

_\-----Original Message-----_

_From: J Pava_

_To: Leia Organa_

_Subject: writers retreat_

_Dear Ms. Organa,_

_Thanks you so muchfor acceptoing my aplication or the writes retreat this year! I missd the cufoff last year ansd was so dissapointed. But I mast admint this years line up is even better so Im reaslly exited!_

_Ammilyn Holdo and Kyle ren are two of my fjavorite authoris!_

_Thanks againn!_

_Jessika_

_**********_

Ben smirked and spun that paper back at his mother. “Training the next generation of writers, hmmm?”

“Fastidious spelling and grammar can be learned. But by the time one has reached one’s third decade, if good manners and civility aren’t already in place, it may be too late.” She pursed her lips and tapped her fingers on the tabletop.

_**********_

_To whom it may concern:_

_Thank you so much for including more male writers, and a broader range of literary styles and genres, for the retreat this year. Kylo Ren is an excellent addition, as well as Sheev Palpatine._

_I’m counting on another memorable week of enlightenment and sunburning._

_Temmin Wexley_

_**********_

_\---------- site form message ----------_

_\-- message type --_

_\-- comment --_

_\-- topic --_

_\-- Organa Publishing Writer’s Retreat --_

_\-- response required --_

_\-- no --_

_I just received confirmation of my request to join the writer’s retreat! The Skywalker Resort looks delightful!_

_Thank you for organizing this, it is truly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!_

_The presenter lineup is outstanding! I am especially pleased to see Maz Kanata listed, as well as Kylo Ren!_

_Thanks again!_

_With great anticipation,_

_Rey Niima_

_\---------- site form message ----------_

_**********_

This last one. He looked at the name again and sat up, leaning his elbows on the table, re-reading her message. “May I keep these?”

“Of course.”

He set the papers aside and met his mother’s smug regard. How the frak did she do that?

* * *

Ben set his suit bag and luggage by the front door, and did a final walk through of the house to make sure all the windows were latched, all the curtains were drawn, and everything was squared away. Mrs. Stazi next door had said she would keep an eye on the place while he was gone.

Mitaka’s younger sister Akari had agreed to take them all to the airport, and would be by to pick him up at 3 am. He didn’t have time to try to sleep. He settled instead into the armchair in his bedroom, and set an alarm on his phone, just in case he should doze off, then powered up his datapad. He should work on his novel, as yet untitled; his deadline was looming and Mr. Snoke was not well-pleased with his lack of progress.

Instead, he navigated to the DM app and scanned through until he found… 

_She_ would be there! Rey Niima. He couldn’t believe his luck! He would finally get to meet her, and not just at a rushed, impersonal book signing or some other 30-second event. He would actually have time to talk to her, to get to know her! 

Don’t get ahead of yourself, Solo. He tried to calm his rushing thoughts. The only things he knew about her were from her social media posts, and the few messages they had exchanged; and of course her writing. But from what he could gather, it didn’t look like she was married or had a boyfriend. He wasn’t sure of her age, but if she was coming to the writer’s retreat, at least he didn’t have to worry about her being a minor. She might think he was too old for her, of course, there was always that. But to have the opportunity to meet her at all was…!

He scrolled through their messages, from several months ago. 

He had used a made-up name to join the Kylo Ren fan club group she had set up. Benjamin Seul. That could prove to have been a mistake; she might not appreciate his reasoning, and perceive it as duplicity. It might be better to never bring it up. 

He would like to discuss her writing with her, though. When she had posted the links to her fanfiction stories, at first he had been annoyed, or even angry, that she had used his characters. Wasn’t that a copyright violation? Wasn’t that appropriation of characters _he_ created? But then he had clicked on one and started reading.

Yes, she had used his characters Revan and Bastila. But the setting, the plot, the theme; were all unique and well-crafted. She was obviously a very talented writer; intelligent, witty. That had all been confirmed when he had messaged with her, as well. He couldn’t remember being this excited about anyone in… well, a very long time. He scrolled through her photos. She was beautiful, too. 

Take it one step at a time. Meet her first, talk to her. See if there was anything there.

He went to his bookmarks and clicked on her _Forest Shadow_ story, his favorite of hers, and skipped ahead. The main characters finally met in this chapter, though Revan’s true identity wouldn’t be revealed until chapter three.

Only about two hours now until his ride came. He pushed off his shoes and started to read.

* * *

His breast pocket buzzed again, for the fourth time in five minutes. Ben shoved Bazine’s third carry-on into the overhead bin, stepped out of the aisleway, and pulled out his phone to see who was calling. Snoke. He considered rejecting the call, then sighed.

“Good morning, Mr. Snoke.”

_“Checking in on you, Ren.”_

“Thank you, sir. I’m leaving today, for the author’s seminars.”

_“Mmm. Well. Don’t forget you have a deadline coming up.”_

“Of course not, Mr. Snoke.”

_“Very well. Good day.”_

Snoke hung up without waiting for Ben to respond. It was kriffing 5 am! Fragging clanker never missed an opportunity to remind Ben who signed the checks. He powered his phone down completely and dropped the device back into his pocket. He should leave it turned off all week. The only people who ever called or messaged him, besides Snoke, would be with him at the resort. He blew out a long breath. 

This was his first vacation in, he couldn’t even think how many years; a chance to relax and actually have some fun. Fun. He wasn’t sure he even remembered how to have fun. But damned if he wasn’t going to try.

“Does Snoke always call you this early?” Hux’s lips quirked. Hux had recently left _First Order Publishing_ and signed a lucrative contract with _Chrono-Bios_. Snoke had been furious, and had taken his frustrations out primarily on Ben, since the two were friends.

“We mustn’t forget who is in charge, must we, Mr. Hux.” Ben did his best impersonation. 

Phasma leaned around Hux, “you’re not going to let him ruin our vacation, are you?”

“Of course not.” Ben replied. “As long as I meet my deadlines, what I do with my free time is none of his concern.”

“Armie and I were looking at information about sites to visit on the island.”

Ben pursed his lips. “I’ve had a change of plans. I think I will attend most of the other author’s forums. You are all welcome to do whatever you want, of course.”

Gwen eyed him suspiciously. “Really? I thought the _Organa_ authors were too plebeian for the likes of Kylo Ren.”

Hux stood up abruptly and motioned at him, “get up!”

Ben stood and moved into the aisle, confused. Hux shoved into the aisleway and indicated that Ben should switch to the center seat, by Phasma. Ben sat, with Hux following close behind, muttering to himself and scrolling through his phone, dismissing them.

Gwen continued, “well, what changed? I thought we were going to do some sightseeing?”

“You can, of course. You’re not obligated to stay with me. You can decide as a group.” Ben glanced across the aisle, at Bazine, who appeared to be emptying out and organizing her entire handbag, handing each item to a besotted Mitaka to wrangle. “But… there’s… there’s going to be a… person… attending the retreat… that I want to meet.”

“WHAT?!” Phasma smacked her palm against the tray table in front of her. “You mean… A GIRL?!”

“Yes, Phas. Thank you, a girl. A woman.”

“This. Is. Huge. Did you hear this, darling? Kylo is meeting A WOMAN at the retreat!”

“Hmmm…?” Hux didn’t even look up from his phone.

Ben rolled his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, Phas.”

“ _’It’s not a big deal.’_ Of course it’s a big deal, Kylo! I can’t even remember the last time you went on a date! Tell me, who is this woman?”

“It’s someone I met… online.”

“On a _dating site_?!”

“No, no no! No, I met her in a… it was a… group that we were both part of, and we messaged a few times.”

“You’re red as a brekka beet! You must really like this girl!”

Ben shook his head and leaned back in his seat. “I’ve never even met her in person.”

“But you’re interested in her!”

“I…”

“You are! You haven’t had this much color in your face since you and Hux got caught stealing the Momin Fraternity Mask, back in college! You remember that?” She sat back, studying him. “Well. This is wonderful. I am ready to assist.”

“Phas…”

“I won’t embarrass you, I promise.” She nudged him with her elbow. “Really. Consider me your wingman. Your henchwoman. Your lieutenant.”

“Please. You’d never rank below captain.” Ben finally allowed himself a small crack of a smile. “Thanks, Gwen.”

* * *

Bazine picked at her nerf bourguignon. “I thought the chef was supposed to be world-class.”

“The blackfish was excellent.” Ben wiped his mouth and set his napkin on the table. “You can always get other entrees, or greens at the buffet, if you don’t like what you ordered, Bazine.”

She sniffed and pushed her plate away with distaste, while Mitaka eyed her uncomfortably. 

Ben looked around the dining hall. Luke had refurbished the entire resort since Ben had been here last, over seven years before. And lunch had been delicious; no matter what Bazine thought, the cuisine at Skywalker Resort was outstanding. Hux and Phasma were finishing up their meals as well. 

Ben addressed the group. “I was telling Gwen earlier, I’ve changed my mind about my schedule this week, and decided to attend most of the other author’s presentations. The four of you are welcome to participate as well, or if you prefer, you can swim, or go to the beach, use the mini-skimmers, or go sight-seeing. It’s your vacation, so you can choose what you would like to do this week.”

“Yes! Kylo is _meeting someone_.” Phasma grinned and looked around the table at the others’ shocked faces.

“Phas… it’s not like that…”

“Excellent. Excellent.” Hux looked amused. 

Bazine was certainly not amused. “A _woman_? You’re meeting a woman? _Here_?”

Ben sighed. “One of the attendees is someone I know from… an online group I was in. I am hoping to get the chance to talk to her, yes.”

“Like, online _dating_?!” Bazine looked horrified.

Ben glared at Phasma. “No. It’s nothing like that.”

Gwen propped her chin in her hands and widened her eyes innocently. “What kind of a group was it, Kylo? You never did tell me.”

“It was a …” and he mumbled ‘fan group’ so quietly they couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“Hmmm?”

“A what?”

“Pardon?”

“It was a… fan group. A fan club. A Kylo Ren fan club.”

They all burst out into hysterical laughter; even Hux, who only ever smiled on special occasions, deigned to smirk, “well done, Ren.”

“I’m glad you all find it so entertaining. _I_ was flattered she would... what?” 

Bazine was absolutely apoplectic. “This _person_ made a fan club for you? And you’re going to meet her?! Are you crazy? She’s probably a… a… sociopath! A stalker, at best! At worst she’s probably a fat, middle-aged spinster, with hair growing out of her chin!”

Ben huffed, exasperated. “I’m not obligated to marry her, Baz, I just want to talk to her. And anyway, only you would think a hairy chin is worse than illegally invading someone’s privacy.”

“Is she going to be following you around all week, harassing us and making a nuisance of herself?”

“You won’t have to talk to her or interact with her in any way, Bazine.”

Bazine pressed her napkin into her plate and clicked her tongue, her eyes sweeping the rest of the group, affronted. “Well _excuse me_ if I don’t want to have my holiday ruined by some mouth-breathing groupie!”

Ben took a deep breath, his face transforming into a placid, expressionless mask. “Indeed not, Bazine. I shall keep it at the forefront of my mind.” He stood, pushing his chair away from the table. “I trust you can all settle satisfactorily into your rooms. I have to attend a presenter’s meeting in about an hour. When I’m done, if you want, we can pay a visit to an old family friend who operates boat tours of the island.” He nodded and strode out, his irritated gaze resting on Phasma long enough to cause her to sober considerably.

* * *

Leia looked tired. Ben had been so preoccupied when he met with her the week before, he hadn’t really noticed. These last seven years, her age had suddenly caught up with her.

She was brassy as ever, but there was a lot more gray in her hair and she moved just a bit slower than he remembered. He forced down his guilt. His father wasn’t attending this year, probably to avoid any nasty confrontations. 

“If you need help with any of the technology, Artie is available, as well as my assistant Poe.” She motioned to Artie standing by the door, and Poe sitting to her right. Against his will, Ben glanced across the table and made eye contact with Dameron, who grinned. 

“Any questions?” She looked slowly around the table. “Fine. I’m available any time. We are looking forward to a memorable week with all of you!”

The meeting broke up and he gathered his things.

“Ben!”

He stood and turned toward the familiar voice. “Lando.” He extended his hand hesitantly. Lando looked down at it, then grasped the younger man by the shoulders and brought him in for a brief hug, which Ben returned awkwardly.

“It’s wonderful to see you! I was so pleased to see your name on the presenter’s list.” Lando grinned genially. “Although I must say, I’ll never remember to call you ‘Kylo’. You’ll always be ‘Ben’ to me.”

“I seem to remember Uncle Luke saying the same thing.” 

Lando laughed heartily. “Can’t teach us old dogs new tricks, eh?!” He smacked Ben on the arm and, nodding, wandered away to chat with Leia.

Ben sighed inwardly. Lando must not know all the details of Han’s accident, or he wouldn’t seem so delighted to meet after all these years.

His mother met his regard from across the room, lips pressed tightly together and eyebrows raised. He shook his head and huffed. One more awkward meeting awaited him still, and he would face it head-on.

* * *

“Master Solo!” Ben turned toward the door to the office, to see Seymour moving toward him jerkily.

“Seymour!” Ben embraced the slight man warmly. Seymour had known him since he was a small child, and had always accepted him unconditionally. Artie too. The two of them had actually known his grandparents, Anakin and Padmé. “It’s wonderful to see you!”

“Sir! I cannot tell you how happy I was, when Master Luke informed me you would be visiting us here at the resort! Artie will be so pleased!”

“Yes, I saw him, just a bit ago. I was looking for Uncle Luke. Do you know where he is?”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my long-lost nephew.”

Ben turned. As it had been with Leia, it was strange to see Luke after so many years. He had many more wrinkles and gray hairs, and his eyes looked tired and bloodshot, weepy. He still wore his hair and beard scruffy, and obviously still preferred gauzy chambray button-downs and light linen trousers. And as usual he looked annoyed with Ben.

Seymour scuttled away nervously, “oh! Excuse me, I must get back to work!”

“Great to see you, Seymour!” Ben tossed over his shoulder to the retreating gentleman.

Luke looked him up and down. “ _Kylo_. How nice of you to grace us with your presence. I trust you won’t go dashing about on any wild mynock chases this time?”

“I make no promises.” Ben took a deep breath and tried for ‘diplomatic,’ as his therapist had suggested. “The place looks great.”

Luke shrugged, looking around the lobby wearily. “We just finished a comprehensive remodel. Nearly killed me.” He snorted, turning back to Ben. “You’d be devastated, I’m sure.”

Ben bit the inside of his cheek, breathing in slowly through his nose, not wishing to be baited into a quarrel. “Depends on my standing in the will.” Maybe some humor would…

Luke stared at him, his left eyelid twitching, and Ben took a quick breath, scrambling for some comment that would avert his uncle’s wrath. Then Luke’s face broke into a crinkly grin and he barked, “indeed!”

Ben blew out a relieved huff.

Luke chuckled, shuffling toward his office and muttering to himself, “the will!” He stopped in the doorway and swung back around. “There’s a company vehicle that’s usually available. Let me know if you need it.”

“Thank you.”

“See ya around, kid.” He waved Ben off distractedly and wandered around the corner, mumbling about the astronomical cost of the renovation, “as if there was anything left…” His voice faded away, “…probably _should_ make a will…”

Ben squared his shoulders. That went better than expected. Maybe this week would be bearable after all.

* * *

Ben wrapped the line around the cleat, tugging the end through the final loop, then hopped up onto the dock. The golden sunset was a perfect end to a spectacular afternoon; he was so pleased he had been able to introduce his friends to the island in such a favorable light. They all hovered around Chewie, shaking hands and thanking him for the tour. 

“It was delightful to meet you, Kylo always speaks so highly of you!”

“Thank you, sir, for an enchanting and illuminating excursion.”

“It was an enjoyable outing. Thank you, Mr. Chewbacca.”

“Yes, yes, it was lovely.” Bazine scurried toward the rear platform and reached out her hand anxiously. “Help me, Kylo!”

He steadied her as she took her first few steps along the deck, toward the marina parking lot, then extended a hand to the others as well. Seeing them all safely moving in the right direction, he turned to say goodbye with a smile and a hug.

“’ _Kylo_.’” Chewie grumbled, under his breath. “I don’t know ‘Kylo.’ I only know ‘Ben’.” His giant fist thumped Ben’s back forcefully and Ben pushed away from the larger man’s embrace. 

“Good to see you too, Chewie.”

Chewbacca grunted good-naturedly and grinned. “Do not wait seven years to see me again.”

Ben cleared his throat and looked down at the salty, worn planks under his feet. “You may not know everything, about what happened…”

Chewie grabbed him vigorously by the arms and shook him gently. “I know everything.” Ben met his clear, dark gaze and saw only compassion and acceptance. It shouldn’t have surprised him. “ _I know_ , little Ben.”

Ben couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat, but he nodded, and he knew that he was understood. Chewie enveloped him in another rib-cracking hug, then released him with a low, growling aphorism, one Han had explained many years before to a young Ben; an archaic and obscure Shyriiwook expression, that signified being at the ready to catch a friend when they stumbled.

Ben could feel his chin wobbling, and clenched his teeth, pressed his lips together. He looked up to Chewie’s warm eyes and nodded once more, then turned to follow his bickering friends to the parking lot, and the Skywalker company SUV.

He pressed the remote to unlock the doors, so they could all start piling in. He sighed and started walking toward the vehicle. They apparently couldn’t agree on whether they should eat dinner at the resort, or go out. Bazine was the loudest proponent for “out,” but Ben knew no matter where they ate, she wouldn’t be satisfied.

He heard a loud and sustained bellow behind him, and turned to wave once more to Chewbacca as he motored the boat around and out of the marina, heading for his home harbor. 

Ben climbed into the driver’s seat. 

Bazine leaned up toward him and wheezed, “he’s scary!”

Ben laughed and turned toward her, “Chewbacca?!”

Her eyes were as big as saucers, “yes! I never would have come if I’d known!”

Hux chimed in, “don’t be silly, Bazine, just because someone is large, doesn’t mean they’re dangerous!”

“He’s a family friend, Baz, my father has known Chewie much longer than he’s known my mother.”

“Is he Kashyyykian?”

Ben replied, “yes, he and his family are refugees. My father was his sponsor, just after the war.”

Gwen nodded. “I thought as much. If his accent didn’t give him away, his size and coloring would.” 

Mitaka growled a short phrase that roughly translated to, “ _I’m sorry, I don’t speak Shyriiwook_ ,” and everyone turned to stare at him. He started back, and squeaked, “I studied moribund languages in college.”

Bazine contemplated him, “that’s so weird, Dopheld.” 

Ben queried, “did we decide what we’re doing, then?” They all started speaking at once, obviously not in accord. He snorted. “Well, we all need to change clothes, yes? so the argument can continue on the way.”

As he wove along the narrow, winding island roads, they finally agreed to try a little grille Ben knew of, around on the north shore. Ben did note, every time he glanced into the rear-view mirror, that Bazine’s eyes were fixed on Mitaka, in an attitude of stunned curiosity.

He parked at the curb near the front doors, behind an airport shuttle, where a large group was disembarking. They dodged the people and luggage, and each made for their room to change. Ben ducked his head into Luke’s office to make sure it was still alright to use the vehicle.

Luke didn’t even look up, “…sure, sure…”

Ben was skirting the noisy crowd at the front desk, when suddenly a red-lipped, middle-aged woman, with long skinny legs and a round torso, noticed him, her eyes goggling. She abandoned her spot in line and scuttled toward him excitedly. 

“You’re Kylo Ren!”

“Yes, ma’am.” He extended his hand. “You must be here for the writer’s retreat?”

“How nice to meet you! I’m Sy.” She kept pumping his arm eagerly. “I just love your book _Marked for Crime_!”

“Hmm… maybe you’re thinking of _Assassin’s Mark_?” Ben extricated his hand.

“Oh! Of course, of course! How silly of me! Yes, yes, it was so good!”

Ben backed away as subtly as possible, “thank you! If you’ll excuse me…” He scanned the group, wondering if Rey Niima might happen to be among them.

The woman pressed toward him, “I’ve so been looking forward to this week! It’s never a good time to get away, but this year it finally worked out with my kid’s schedules, and I couldn’t miss a chance to meet Amilyn Holdo!”

He took another step backwards. “Indeed not… will you excuse me?” The woman smiled and started to turn away, when without warning Bazine stormed up to him, furious. “You haven’t changed yet, Kylo!” She sneered at the woman, dragging him away and hissing, “I told you! This is exactly what I was talking about! I _refuse_ be inconvenienced by suburban dimwits or oafish hangers-on, Kylo, I just won’t!"

He pulled his arm out of her grip and dug in his heels. “I won’t treat people rudely, Bazine. I am on the clock this week. I’ll do my best to make sure you and the others aren’t inconvenienced, but I must insist on simple courtesy, and you will not be disrespectful to any of the resort guests.”

Bazine ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes, motioning to Gwen, Hux and Mitaka, who had just emerged from the hall into the lobby. “Now they’re waiting for you, too!”

Ben huffed, and walked up to them briskly, Bazine trailing angrily behind him. “Just give me ten minutes.” Hux nodded, and Ben dashed for his room, and a quick shower.

* * *

Ben brushed a little piece of fuzz from the leg of his slacks, and looked up at the clock on the wall. 1:15 am. He shifted around on the hard duraplast chair and leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed. 

On the drive from the resort to the restaurant, Bazine had started complaining about a stomach ache and vertigo, and had actually fainted, her eyes rolling back, and collapsing in a heap against Mitaka’s shoulder. 

Four hours later, Dopheld paced the bright hall of the med center as they all waited for test results. The tiniest man Ben had ever seen; even smaller than Artie, and that was really saying something; waddled out of the exam room. 

“Suffering from low blood sugar, your friend is. And motion sickness, hmmm. Eat, she must. Yes!” He pointed a stubby finger at each of them in turn. “Skip meals, she must not! Hrrmmm.” He wandered away, down the hall, muttering to himself, “too old for this, I am.”

Mitaka anxiously poked his head into the room, then pulled back quickly. “She’s changing.” He reached for the door handle to draw it closed.

After several minutes, Bazine came out, lipstick refreshed, and sneered, “let’s go!”

Mitaka hovered near, attuned to her every movement, and following closely behind. The rest of them creaked and stretched as they made their way to the parking lot. 

Ben blearily drove through the quiet streets, back to the resort, and parked out front, as before. There was an airport shuttle at the curb this time as well, but it appeared to be empty. In her haste to get out of the vehicle, Bazine shoved up against Ben’s seat, her elbow colliding with the side of his neck, and he recoiled in surprise and pain, unintentionally pressing against the horn. 

They all tumbled out, and pushed and shoved their way through the front doors, tripping over each other, then each went to their various rooms to freshen up. Ben stood in his ‘fresher, looking at his reflection; dark circles under his eyes, lips chapped and dry. He splashed cold water on his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair, then went back out to the hall to wait for the others. Bazine finally emerged from her room, and they headed for the dining hall for a very late dinner.

Bazine was fussing about something or another; it seemed she was actually complaining about someone she had seen fall down? Between her sniping and the comments and laughter from everyone else, he couldn’t follow what she was talking about, except to understand that she was truly a despicable human; and he couldn’t fathom what he had done to qualify for the great misfortune of spending a whole week in her company. 

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. There was someone else in the room with them, someone who appeared to be attempting to escape the hall unnoticed. He turned about, separating from the rest of the group to get a clearer line of sight. 

A young woman with wavy brown, shoulder-length hair and wide eyes peered up at him, looking shocked and embarrassed to have drawn his attention. She turned in a panic and bolted. 

Recognition dawned on him, as his brain made the connection… it was _her!_ Rey Niima! He rushed to follow, wishing to speak with her, but the lobby was empty.


	2. alarms and excursions

Ben sauntered over to the Hall of History. It appeared to be the only element of the resort that hadn’t been updated. The room did have a sort of quaint, picturesque charm about it, just as he remembered. He sat gingerly on one of the antique, red velvet chairs. The springs were just as… springy as he recalled. He chuckled to himself; how many times had Leia reprimanded him for bouncing too vigorously on the soft cushions?

He stood again to wander around, and discovered that there were a few new items on display. His favorite was a custom-drawn map of the island; charmingly rendered in old-world style, complete with mermaids and sea serpents. He studied this for several minutes, making a mental note to order a print from the gift shop, to be sent home for framing. 

As always, he eventually found himself face to face with his grandmother, Padmé. 

And as always, he found himself thinking about how things would have been different, if she had lived. Wondering if she had been mentally ill, as seemed to have been the consensus of many who knew her. Wishing he had been able to substantiate her story by finding the incontrovertible proof he had pursued for so many years. 

Even though he knew it was irrational, he couldn’t help but feel he had failed her. 

He wouldn’t have time to devote to the search, this trip. Maybe it was finally time to let go. He heaved a sigh and ambled to the dining hall, where he would be meeting his friends soon for breakfast.

* * *

“Is that her?” Gwen leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. 

Ben nodded, pressing his lips together and avoiding looking directly at the woman he was quite sure was Rey Niima. She had been chatting for several minutes, with a small group of conference participants.

“Well! Go and talk to her!” She nudged him not-so-subtly with her elbow.

Ben felt the blood rush out of his face; then, biting his lip, he straightened, cleared his throat and threw his shoulders back. He ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he approached. She was talking with just one person now, and as he neared, he overheard them discussing… _his_ books.

He took courage. “Hello, ladies. Did I hear someone mention _Son of Darkness_?”

The woman turned around. There was no question, it was Rey Niima. In person she was stunning. Gorgeous. Utterly captivating. 

She smiled up at him. “Yes. The _Son of Darkness_ trilogy is one of my all-time favorites!” She had a soft, lilting accent he couldn’t place.

“I’m glad to hear it. I’m Kylo Ren,” he said, extending his hand.

She touched her fingers to his palm. “It’s lovely to meet you! I’m Rey.” 

He studied her sparkling eyes for just a moment, then remembered to reply, “the pleasure is mine.”

He had no idea what to say to her next. What did one say in such a situation? A panic and sweat started to settle upon him, when suddenly, Hux appeared at his side. “Ren. Bazine is looking for you.”

“Ladies, you’ll excuse me?” He accompanied Hux back to the corner where he had started, grateful to make his escape and nearly hyperventilating. Frizz! He hadn’t even looked at the other woman that had been standing next to Rey! He ran his hand down his face. She must think he was such a dweezer!

“So?!” Phasma asked, just as Bazine sneered, “she’s not even pretty! You can thank me for rescuing you!”

Ben caught his breath and turned to her, just as Mitaka rejoined the group and handed Bazine an icy blue drink with a yellow paper umbrella and a slice of muja wedged on the rim of the glass. She sipped from the straw cooly.

“You didn’t actually need to talk to me?” 

“Of course not. Now this is over,” she rolled her eyes, “what are we doing today?” She turned on her heel and stalked out of the ballroom.

Ben scanned the room and saw Rey, arm in arm with the young woman with whom she had been conversing, their backs to him, laughing and moving merrily toward the refreshment table.

“She looked pleased to be talking with you.” Phasma murmured, and Ben’s regard snapped to her, his eyes wide. She grinned. “Really. Now, if you have preferences about what we do today, you had better speak up quickly. Otherwise Bazine will take charge and we’ll spend the day fanning her with shyyyo feathers and scattering blueblossom petals before her feet.”

* * *

Ben stretched out his long legs and leaned back in his chair. His friends had elected not to attend Leia’s address, and that was just fine with him. After a day spent bending to Bazine’s wishes, he was happy to sit alone at the back of the room, and simply observe. 

It was a good-sized group. Leia had told him that registration this year had far exceeded their expectations, and the previous year’s enrollment. She claimed it had been partly due to his participation, but he scoffed at the idea. He was by no means the most prominent author involved. Amilyn Holdo’s popularity had skyrocketed in recent years, since several of her books had been optioned for a holonet series. Lor San Tekka was a legend. No, Ben was definitely the underling here, of little consequence.

The group surrounding his mother was beginning to disperse. He wanted to congratulate her on her presentation, and the success of the event so far. After waiting almost an hour, he finally decided he might venture forward to speak with her.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and approached the front of the room. Just as he reached his mother, the last person turned away from speaking with her, and he realized, belatedly, that it was Rey! She had her hair piled in a messy high bun and he hadn’t recognized her. He watched her walk away, kicking himself. A missed opportunity!

He turned back to his mother, who was staring up at him with an inscrutable expression.

“Lovely young lady. She expressed an interest in working as an editor.”

“She’s a talented writer, as well. You would do very well to hire her. Definitely.”

Leia smirked. “Is that so?” She studied Ben’s face long enough that he started to sweat under her scrutiny. “Mmm. Your recommendation has been noted.”

* * *

Hux and Phasma stood in the lobby with Ben, waiting for Bazine and Mitaka. As usual. But they weren’t bored, as Gwen was occupied nudging and prodding at Ben to go and talk with Rey, who was plainly waiting for her friends as well. 

She had tucked herself into a little corner, behind a potted palm, clearly uncomfortable at being alone.

Gwen hissed, “will you go and talk to her?! She should _not_ be alone right now, and you can be her rescuer! Look at her!”

Ben gritted though his teeth, “I _am_ looking at her!” Gods, she was beautiful. She was wearing some kind of white, knotted and fringed dress, and he could see the blue straps of her bathing suit peeking out at the shoulder.

“If you do not go over there right now, I swear to you, I will!”

“Fine! Fine!” Ben raised his hands in submission and took one step, just as Poe-fragging-Dameron, and three other people, converged around Rey and hustled her out the back hall in a raucous flurry of laughter and hoots.

Ben blew out a frustrated breath.

“Weak.” Hux rasped smugly. 

At a firm tap on his shoulder, Ben turned to find the woman he had met before, was her name Sy? smiling up at him. “Mr. Ren! What a wonderful lecture from Ms. Holdo today, don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely, yes, it was very good.” Ben smiled mildly and glanced up to see Bazine crossing the lobby toward him, irritation clear on her face and winding up for another scene. Quickly he asked her, “are you going to the bonfire?”

“Yes, I am!”

Bazine reached him. “Kylo, do not keep me waiting! Let’s go!”

He addressed Sy again, “see you out there, then. Goodnight!” 

Baz grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him away, snarling, “why do you keep talking to that woman? She is a nuisance!”

Ben pulled his arm away and clenched his jaw; although truth be told, he hadn’t been eager to be caught up in a long conversation with the older woman. “Just being polite, Baz. We were waiting for _you_ , you know.”

“And look at that. You survived.” She thrust a large tote bag at Mitaka, shoved a towel at Ben, and flounced to the back doors.

Ben met Gwen’s peeved regard. “You invited her. Remember that.”

She snorted and the three of them followed Mitaka and Bazine out, following the path of tiki torches, down to the beach, where a bar was set up, along with a mobile dance floor and sound system. There was also a karaoke mic and screen. Ben made a mental note to leave the first moment anyone picked up that mic.

Hux sidled up next to him. “Thinking of singing tonight, Kylo? Better get a drink or two into you.”

Ben only shook his head and made for the chairs that were farthest from the electronic equipment. The others trailed behind, laughing.

The resort employees had a good blaze going and were milling about, making sure everyone stayed back at a safe distance, and he knew that as the night went on they would be monitoring inebriation levels, closing down the bar when appropriate, and escorting guests to their rooms as needed.

There were chairs and loungers set up in groups, all around the bonfire, and people were claiming their spots and reconfiguring to suit their needs. 

Ben made a trip to the bar with everyone’s drink requests, and one of the employees brought them over on a large tray, after just a few minutes. Ben settled into his chair with a mug of Corellian whiskey and let the others’ conversation break and flow around him like water. He kept his eye on Rey, just barely within his line of sight on the other side of the fire. And as the night went on, he became more and more irate.

She was in a group with two other women and two men, one of whom was Poe Dameron. As the evening progressed and the alcohol flowed, Rey was made a fifth wheel between the two couples, who were embarrassing themselves with sloppy and increasingly libidinous displays of affection, but who were likely too drunk for awareness of that fact. She stared into the flames, nursing her cocktail.

Bazine had dragged Mitaka to the dance floor and Phasma and Hux had wandered away, hand in hand, to stroll along the beach. Ben fumed silently; as vexed with his own inaction as he was with Rey’s insensitive companions. Finally, he wedged his tankard into the sand by the leg of his chair and stood, determined that nothing would prevent him from talking to her, really connecting with her. He even knew what he would say: “Miss Niima, will you walk with me?”

But at that same moment, she stood composedly, eyes glassy and unseeing, and hastily made her way back to the resort.

* * *

Ben slipped into a seat in the back row, anxious not to disrupt the presentation, already in progress. Everyone seemed a little groggy this morning, including his own companions who had opted to retire to their rooms after breakfast, rather than attend D’Acy’s forum. He didn’t have the patience for them today, especially Bazine. He might have had a little too much to drink last night after Rey left the bonfire, and was a bit hungover himself.

He searched the room as inconspicuously as possible. There she was, on the second row! He could see her wavy brown hair and linen blouse. 

She was sitting alone. Again. 

This was ridiculous! Here it was, Wednesday already, and so many missed opportunities! Over the next hour, he readied himself and was poised to approach her as soon as the meeting was over. 

After D’Acy wrapped up, he sprang from his chair, his eyes on Rey and trying to gauge which aisle she would use so he could intercept her. Perhaps the best strategy was to wait for her near the door. He moved around the chairs and into the back corner, peering over heads and around the milling bodies.

“Mr. Ren!” It was Sy. “This is Oola!” She approached him excitedly, with another woman in tow. He shook her hand just as he saw Rey leave the room.

Oola was well-acquainted with his novels and had several astute questions about his last novel, _Assassin’s Mark_ , and the next work in the series. Under different circumstances, he would have found it an intriguing conversation. But today! He finished up the dialogue as quickly and politely as he could, expressing his enthusiasm for the continuation of the exchange during his own presentation in just a couple of days. 

He thought of meeting up with his friends again for lunch and started toward his room. Hux and Phasma met him in the lobby. Bazine was still complaining of a headache, and had sent Mitaka separately to get lunch for her. 

As the trio made their way toward the dining hall, they discussed their options for the day. 

“There is a sight-seeing tour later, were you two interested in participating?” 

“The ruins sound intriguing, but I don’t know how thrilled I am about being packed into a tour bus,” Gwen groused.

They continued their discussion as they selected their table and sat, waiting for a server. Ben looked over to a table in a dark corner, just in time to see Rey push back her plate, pluck up that large bag she always carried, and march out.

He sighed, frustrated. 

“You still haven’t had a chance to talk to her?” Gwen noticed his distress.

“I keep missing her.”

“Alright. It’s time for a solid strategy.”

“Phas…”

“I told you I would help you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do! Next time we see her, that girl won’t know what hit her!”

* * *

“Where are her friends? Why is she sitting alone?” Ben hissed to Phasma, sitting in the back row at Maz Kanata’s presentation.

“Okay, here is what you are going to do. This lecture is almost over. We are going with you, and you are going to introduce us to her, and you’re going to invite her to join us to… what are we doing the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know, we hadn’t decided if we were going on the bus tour?”

“We could find out her preference and do that. Look! She’s standing, she’s standing! Ah, she’s going up front to talk to Maz.” Gwen stood and pulled Ben up by the arm. “Let’s go talk to her now, it looks like she’s going to be waiting for a long time.”

Ben, Hux and Gwen pushed against the flow of people streaming out of the room, toward the front where a large congregation was milling around Maz, waiting to talk to her. Rey was engrossed with her phone.

“Go! Approach her and say hello!” Gwen whispered.

Ben quailed. “Uh… she’s busy…”

Phasma looked at him drily, grasped the sleeves of his shirt in her fists, and steadily walked him backwards until he bumped into Rey. 

Ben wanted to throttle Phas! But there wasn’t time for that now. He turned, “I’m so sorry!” She looked… happy to see him? He tried for ‘nonchalant.’ “Oh hello, I believe we met the other day?”

She smiled and extended her hand, “yes, Mr. Ren, we did. I’m Rey.” 

He took her hand, “I remember you. Did you enjoy the discussion?” he released her and motioned to the room, and Maz.

“Yes, I did! Maz Kanata is one of my favorite authors, of all time! I was hoping to talk with her!”

“It looks like you might have to wait quite a while.” He looked behind him for his friends, and saw that, unfortunately, a very piqued-looking Bazine had rejoined them. She wasn’t in on this plan, but he forged ahead. “Allow me to introduce you. This is Hux. And this is Gwendoline, but we all call her Phasma.” Ben motioned to each in turn.

“This is Dopheld.” Ben swiveled around, hoping against hope that Bazine could be civil for three minutes together, “and this is Bazine.”

Ben watched the pleased expression drain from Rey’s face, and quickly looked at Bazine, who was displaying the ugliest look of contempt he had ever seen. Kriffing, frakking… his peripheral vision went blurry and time slowed down. This wasn’t going to go well; Bazine would see to it, and she would enjoy it.

“Rey. That’s so masculine-sounding, I’ve never heard of a woman with that name.”

Kriff.

Phasma intervened, “be nice, Bazine! Goodness, Rey will think we’re monsters!” She bumped Bazine firmly with her elbow. “I think Rey is a lovely name, like a ray of sunshine!”

Bazine would not be deterred. “Indeed, Phas, and I’m sure she is. So, Rey. You seem to be all alone. Haven’t you made any friends here?” 

No, no, no.

Rey smiled weakly, “well, my friends seem to have formed, um, romantic attachments, and have been preoccupied…”

Bazine had the audacity to rub up against him, “yes, well, romantic attachments can be quite distracting.” 

Gods, he was going to kill her. He shifted away to discontinue contact. Kriff, kriff! Solo, say something! “Have you been enjoying the retreat so far?”

“Oh yes! It’s been wonderful! Of course the resort is just so lovely! And it’s been phenomenal to meet so many of my favorite authors!”

“Yes, I think Kylo was telling us something about that,” sniped Bazine. Oh, no! No! He tried to communicate non-verbally, that this wasn’t an acceptable topic, but she continued, “why, he told us that he was quite sure you were the girl who started a fan club in his honor, is that right?” 

He couldn’t even look at Rey! Bazine made it sound like he’d been boasting!

“Yes…that’s true…” Rey cleared her throat, “I recently archived the group.”

Apparently Bazine wasn’t done. “My goodness dear, who has the time for such things! I can’t even imagine it! Didn’t you have a job? You’d think a grown woman would have better things to do than sit in her parents’ basement, mooning over celebrities!”

Kriff, kriff, kriff! What could he even say?! “I’m hardly a celebrity, Bazine.”

Rey looked almost as horrified as he felt. “Of course. Right. My parents’ basement.” She began to back away, slinging her bag up onto her shoulder, her phone clattering to the floor. “Please excuse me.” She spun away and pitched toward the exit.

Ben watched her go, agitated and becoming more furious by the second. He reached down to pick up the phone, the screen now cracked. “Why did you talk to her that way, Bazine? What is wrong with you?”

“Well, I can hardly be blamed! A ‘fan club’ indeed! How silly!”

He straightened slowly, and turned to her, his face now blank. “Thank you, Bazine. My career is truly very silly.” He pressed his lips together. A muscle under his left eye twitched. “Tell me Bazine, which of my novels have you found the most compelling? Which one is your favorite?”

“I…that is, I…”

“That’s what I thought.” He nodded to his friends, “you’ll all excuse me.” Gripping Rey’s phone, he followed in the direction she had fled, but she was gone. 

* * *

“You have got to keep her away from me,” Ben gritted out through clenched teeth.

“I’ll make sure Mitaka knows he should keep her occupied elsewhere.” Gwen grimaced.

Ben watched the group milling about the outside of the resort, waiting for the tour bus to arrive. He was ready to do whatever it took; beg Rey’s forgiveness for Bazine’s rudeness, anything.

The bus finally arrived, and people started boarding. He hadn’t seen Rey, but if she was there, he wanted to go too. 

“Mr. Ren!”

He swiveled around to see Oola, and several other people. He whispered to Phasma, “will you keep an eye out for her?” just as they came upon him.

“Are you going on the tour?”

“I’m so looking forward to your forum!”

“I wish I had something you could sign!”

He chatted with them for several minutes, while repeatedly glancing around furtively. 

Phasma grabbed his arm and hissed, “that was her! She got on the bus! You’d better go, it looks like they’re getting ready to leave!”

Ben indicated he would be getting on the bus to those with whom he was speaking , and hurriedly pulled himself onto the bus, just as the tour director called out that they would be leaving momentarily. The doors snapped closed behind him.

He moved slowly down the aisle, looking for an empty seat and searching for Rey’s hair and the linen blouse she had been wearing earlier. There she was!

He moved eagerly toward the back of the bus, just as the engine roared to life and they pulled out of the parking lot. He drew in a deep breath to speak, when the woman turned toward him, and… it wasn’t Rey. She had a similarly-colored shirt, and brown hair. 

He smiled at her half-heartedly, took an available seat on the back row, and peered out the window to see Gwen waving to him excitedly, and giving him a thumbs-up.

* * *

The Oznek Ruins were very interesting, but he had visited them several times in the past, with his parents. He hadn’t ever seen the Cloud Marshes before, but because the tour had been delayed an hour, their time there had been limited.

A storm was coming in as well, and it was starting to rain. It looked like it was going to be a doozy.

Ben bid “good evening” politely to those who had been sitting near him on the bus, unfolded himself from the cramped space, and shambled into the resort lobby, rubbing his eyes and looking forward to dinner.

There was a large group near the front desk, in an uproar, talking loudly, several voices fighting for dominance. He paused to see what the fuss was.

Luke was there, as well as the adorable redhead girl he had met the other day with the water crew. She was talking at a high rate of speed and he had trouble understanding her words. The people Ben had seen on several occasions with Rey were there, including Poe Dameron. He moved closer.

“She always meets us for dinner! She’s not answering at her room!” That was the taller woman, with the dark complexion and coiled hair. 

Just then, one of the front desk employees returned in a huff, snapping a room key down on the counter. “Her things are there, but there is no one in the room!”

Luke addressed the redhead, “tell me again what happened, Bebe, slower this time.”

“One of the mini-skimmers! It’s been missing for several hours! Me and Dee Dee took a couple skimmers out and scoured the beaches as soon as we realized! We didn’t find any sign of it. Whoever took it must have gone beyond the buoys!”

Luke’s face blanched. Ben wasn’t aware of anyone ever being injured, and the only person he knew of that had been lost from the resort, that had been several years prior. Even though the man had been rescued unharmed, it had caused a lot of financial trouble for Luke at the time, and no shortage of bad publicity for the resort. Luke started barking orders at all the employees that were standing around.

One by one, they ran off to complete errands, and perform tasks.

Rey’s friends were frantic, and talking hysterically between themselves. Poe sprinted away, presumably to alert Leia.

Ben moved nearer to the woman he recognized as the closest friend of Rey’s. “Excuse me? Is Rey… missing?”

She turned toward him with big eyes, that got bigger. “Uh… um, yes, we think so. None of us have spoken to her for several hours, and she’s never missed a meal before. Bebe said there’s a mini-skimmer missing.” She brought her hand up to her face, and her eyes lost focus. She made a little choking sound. Ben stepped aside as the group continued their frenzied discussion.

Suddenly, Ben remembered… and felt in his pocket. He pulled out Rey’s phone and activated it. The pattern lock grid appeared, and he tried first his own pattern. Then an inverted u-shape. Then a vertical zig-zag; and it opened. 

She had several text notifications. Ben knew he really should just hand the phone over to Luke, but he was anxious to know if there might be any clue as to her whereabouts, so he swiped on the text app. 

She had several unread messages from “Finn.” He clicked on the name. He had messaged to let Rey know that someone named Rose had given birth. He scrolled up to see an older message; it was from Rey to Finn, saying how excited she was to talk to Maz Kanata, earlier that afternoon. He looked up at Luke, who was very obviously distraught; then he went into her settings and deactivated the security pattern.

Ben weaved through the crowd, to talk to Luke. After a brief conversation, he turned over her phone, and learned that because of the storm, which had now hit full force, the search couldn’t start until morning. “I have to call the local authorities.” Luke took a deep breath, threw his shoulders back, and stomped into his office.

Some of the resort employees had started to filter back, waiting for additional instructions, and ranging about, talking to each other and answering questions from guests. 

Seymour was behind the front desk, pacing nervously, “oh, dear! Oh dear!”

Ben’s mind reeled; he turned and surveyed the whole scene slowly, as if in a dream. Seymour and Artie murmuring together, clasping hands. Resort employees bouncing back and forth, the groups ebbing and flowing. Luke’s tired voice, two or three words at a time floating out of his office, “… employees… friends were unsure… security perimeter… early as possible…” And finally his regard fell upon Rey’s friends; two women and a man, conversing frenetically, their eyes wild, their voices more and more shrill.

His eyes narrowed, his distress finding an outlet. **“YOU!”** He raised his clenched fist, pointing at them. All other noise in the room ceased, abruptly, and every eye trained upon him. **“I saw what you did!”** He stomped over to them, in a baleful fury, and they all took a step back, their mouths dropping open. **“I saw you _ignoring her! Leaving her alone, isolated!”_**

Just then, Leia burst on the scene, skidding along the polished marble floor, with Poe Dameron following closely behind. Luke poked his head out of his office, to see what the commotion was.

He scanned their faces slowly, menacingly. His skin felt like it was on fire. Finally his gaze fell on his mother, who had the strangest look on her face. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought she looked… pleased.

It was all too much! He pushed past them all, through to the back hall and out the rear doors, into the pelting rain. He trudged out to the end of the pier, his hand up above his forehead to shield his face from the downpour, and looking out to the dark and churning sea. 

Rey was out in it!

Kriff.


End file.
